


frigid

by buries



Series: gywo yahtzee fills [5]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: his hand lingers before it falls away.or the one where diana and steve have a much quieter moment in the snow.





	frigid

**Author's Note:**

> ugh, i love this movie so much and all the stills and leaked hypothetical info for wonder woman 2 has me so hyped. i wish we got more moments between mr and mrs prince, and so i thought i'd create one of my own! this is set post-no man's land and can be pre-spending the night together or post-spending the night together.
> 
> written for my getyourwordsout yahtzee challenge to the prompt of frigid, and with the additional challenge of writing 100-399 words.
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. thanks for reading. ♥

Diana stares up at the snowflakes, shielding her eyes when she finds they fall onto her face. They tickle her nose, like the brush of her horse’s mane, and press quick, cold kisses, like that of Antiope, all over her face.

She doesn’t know how long she’s been standing outside the tavern, barely wrapped in her thick coat to prevent the chill from reaching her bones. The lights still flicker in the pub, the sounds fainter than they had been before.

She doesn’t need Charlie’s music to appreciate the snow.

“Diana,” she hears, and she doesn’t once turn to acknowledge Steve. He approaches her slowly, and comes to stand beside her when he finally finishes his short trek. “What are you doing out here?” He’s smiling. If she weren’t so enraptured with the snow, she’d be so with that gleaming beam. “You’re going to get a cold.”

“I won’t,” she says softly with conviction.

He smiles at that. “You can,” he says. Then he crinkles his brow and adds with boyish uncertainty, “Can you get cold?”

Diana laughs, still staring up at the snow.

Steve shakes his head, wrapping his arms around himself in a hug. His feet never stay still, swaying to the side, picking up to fall back down and squashing the snowflakes that have landed on the dead ground.

When he stops, she notices from her peripherals. He’s staring, as he’s been wont to do. Before she discerns his intentions, his callous fingers are on her face, gently brushing against her hairline and the curve of her cheek.

His hand lingers before it falls away.

“Snow,” he says quietly. Lifting his hand to show her, as though she requires the evidence, he brushes his fingers against his thick jacket.

She stops watching him from the corner of her eye.


End file.
